


Menotté

by Attackongays



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, shuuneki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys Love - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Tsukiyama x Kaneki, Yaoi, bottom Shuu, bottom Tsukiyama, kaneki, kaneki ken - Freeform, kaneki x shuu, kaneki x tsukiyama, shuu - Freeform, shuu x kaneki, shuuneki, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, tsukiyama shuu - Freeform, white hair kaneki, white haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackongays/pseuds/Attackongays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Tokyo Ghoul Universe where purple trash dong handcuffs himself to Kaneki. Lots of dong will come into play in the future. My friend and I wrote this so its not just by me!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menotté

          ****

He enjoyed his walks alone, and he missed them greatly when the beach was far too cold, and when the tide was too rough through the winter. He would sit out here and read alone, or walk a few miles to the pier to pick up a cold soda; which was exactly what he was doing right now.  
 His pasty hair now speckled with sand brushed up in the hard wind, in which he then combed his fingers through to gently shake it back in place. He wasn't far from the pier now, and the length of the wooden structure seemed to advance the more bright pastel houses and playful people he passed.  
 Kids his age were usually busy scraping up money this time of year for tuition and cheap alcohol. That seemed to be the main focus amongst his university classes. He wasn't the one to go out and party until he was asleep on some couch half naked, and completely shit-faced. Sometimes, he wished he could fit into that crowd; but the thought always disintegrated quickly when he realized that he had no interest in those types activities anyway.   
When Kaneki approached the pier, he found his way up the splintery steps and into the small fishing shop above. Inside was a small collection of mini fridges filled with bait stuffed styrofoam cups. Racks of fishing rods lined a few aisles down the middle, and to the side of the checkout counter sat a couple glass fridges; the glass frosted up in result to the smoldering day. Kaneki wasn't much of a fisher in the least, so he only came here for a cold drink on boiling days like so.   
 The greasy older man behind the counter gave the pale boy a subtle nod, which was expected considering it was practically routine for Kaneki to come into the small shop on these kinds of days. Kaneki then cracked a shy smile, making his way to the drink filled fridges.

Kaneki had just popped open one of the icy glass doors and reached in for a soft drink when the entrance door had been abruptly thrust open.  
  “Bonjour, mon amis!” a frivolous voice with zeal exclaimed, immediately catching the attention of Kaneki. He turned to find the owner of the lively voice, revealing a rather interesting looking man.

He was certainly tall, peering over the white haired boy by a few good inches, letting him see the way too wide grin and bright eyes takeover the man’s expression. A light purple cardigan hung over his broad shoulders, dark navy pants hugging particularly tight against his knees and ankles. A light shirt hung just over his chest, just enough to where the mans collarbones were in plain sight.

“Monsieur, would you like to see a work of magic?” he asked all too eagerly. Like an overgrown puppy in a bright sweater and perfectly styled purple hair. Kaneki's eyes squinted up at the man, sincerely questioning  what he meant by 'magic'.

"I can't afford another one of your silly games, Tsukiyama." The older man behind the counter scolded, his voice shaking in annoyance as his eyes narrowed at the violet haired stranger.

Tsukiyama's smile broadened, his expression impervious to the old guys words. "Please do not fret, yet I give you my word in the name of magic that this is not another childish prank."

Kaneki was really starting to question the tall man's sanity, he had to be drunk or high, or something. It wasn't everyday that you see someone barge into a fishing shop blabbering on in french about something as ridiculous as magic.

"Please be my lovely assistant! If I cannot prove my skill my fellow boys will never believe." The man urged, his voice distraught as he turned to Kaneki. In which, Kaneki's had pressed his eyebrows together as he nodded no sharply. "I don't even know you!" He snapped, taking a few steps back from the tall man.

“Oh, but you will! Just help me, please, mon ami!” He cried in a desperate attempt to grab hold of Kaneki’s wrist. The snowy haired man tried to yank it back with a yelp.

“Stop!” He protested as he tried to escape Tsukiyama’s strong grip, the two causing shelves to shake with their commotion.

“Look if you just hold still-” Tsukiyama huffed with frustration, trying to hold Kaneki with one hand, the other searching through his jacket pocket.

“I can-” Kaneki heard a clank and snap. He felt the taller man’s other hand wrap around his wrist and attach something cold and rough. Tsukiyama immediately let go, and stepped back with a large grin replacing his previous frustration.

“Got it!” He sang way too cheerfully. He threw his arms up in celebration, Kaneki’s hand shot up with him, and clank of a metal chain following them. The grey eyed boy gasped at his sudden movement and sight.

“What the hell did you do?!” He squealed, his eyes fixated on what was around his wrist. A handcuff.

“Why?!”

He questioned shaking the chain connecting them with disbelief in his eyes. The purple haired man just gave him a sincere smile and chuckle, immune to Kaneki’s distressed cry.

“Don’t worry, this is all just in the name of magic, watch.” He said with a voice filled with confidence, and Kaneki sighs as relief flows through him.

“So you’re a magician?” He asks, and Tsukiyama nods with a smile.

“Yes. This is all in the trick” Kaneki feels a rush of comfort when he answers with a smile.

“So you’ve done this before, right?”

Tsukiyama just smiles this time and the pause is way too long. His mouth is closed in a thin line and purple eyes just give him a blank stare.

“Well...once.”

“And how did that go?”

Tsukiyama’s smile deepens.

“I don’t know, it’s happening right now”

All hope and relief disintegrates along with his smile and he was obviously clueless as to what a disgustingly horrible idea this was in the first place.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Get them off now!” Kaneki shrieked, his head beginning to tingle in sheer panic.

The smile on Tsukiyama’s face wavered slightly as he saw that the handcuffs, in fact, were not shaking loose. He seemed to have kept the smile as a form of obscure denial as he began trying to pry open his own metal cuff.

“The magic is taking a little longer...than expected.” His voice says as he looks up at Kaneki. Kaneki’s eyes grew as he looked at Tsukiyama like he was insane, which in fact this man probably was. “The hell do you mean, magic?!” Kaneki sneered, his eyes squinting.

Tsukiyama looked at the man at the register, the cuffs, and then to kaneki; his pale face in utter distraught.

“You mean there is no such thing as magic?” He breathes, his genuine confusion not missable. “Of course not, are you insane?” Kaneki replied, completely outraged by the purple haired man.

“Well, I watched this show where they used it. That was magic they used right?!” Tsukiyama questioned, his voice stammering as he came into realization that there was more to a magic trick than actual ‘magic’.

“They’re staged! The magic is an illusion! That’s the entire point!” Kaneki yelled at the man, how could he possibly not know this? Especially at his age.

“Well, now that you think of it. It all makes a lot more sense now.” Tsukiyama trails, obviously forgetting that he was handcuffed to a complete stranger. Kaneki gritted his teeth, He couldn’t come to believe that this whole ridiculous thing was happening.

“Where the hell is the key to these cuffs?” Kaneki then asks, failing to stay calm and collected. A skill he seemed to had mastered until this bizarre situation of being handcuffed to a fucking delusional frenchmen arose.

Tsukiyama chuckled in utter nervousness, now looking down at the ground. “You see, when I borrowed these from an old friend of mine. I was rather determined that magic….had been the key, monsieur.” He says, his voice as quiet as it had been since he barged through the door.

Kaneki felt himself begin to coldly sweat. “Jesus…” He mumbled, he had found himself at a loss of words, for this situation couldn’t possibly get worse; could it?

“Now, I suggest you boys make yourself down to the police station.” Said the man behind the counter. Kaneki looked up at tsukiyama, in which he had nodded in agreement. “Oui, oui.” He says as he rummages around in his pocket with his free hand, tossing a crumpled up bill on the counter. “This should be more than enough pour de l’homme drink, oui?” Tsukiyama asked rather pleasantly before darting out the door, painfully lugging kaneki forwards in surprise.

Kaneki had reluctantly grown control over his footing, rapidly climbing down the stairs a few inches behind the tall man.

“Merde, merde, MERDE!” The man grumbled under his breath as they finally headed towards an expensive looking black car parked in front of the shop.

“English?” Kaneki asked, he was breathing rapidly, struggling to run as fast as the tall man. Tsukiyamas strides were much larger than Kaneki’s.  

“I apologies, I am only frustrated at my own childish delusions.” Tsukiyama responds quite huskily. When they reached the car Kaneki had just about to point out the issue of actually entering the car. Yet before he could even say a word the purple man had swung open the passenger door, diving sloppily over the middle console.

Kaneki was yanked into the passenger seat by his aching wrist, the metal not failing to keep the two connected. Tsukiyama fumbled around, his legs struggling to sit themselves under the steering wheel. Kaneki was quite surprised when the man got in a humane driving position so swiftly.

“Well monsieur, may I ask for your name?”  He asks, his voice too calm for Kaneki’s likings. “It’s Kaneki.” Kaneki muttered under his breath, the boy peering over to the purple man as he started the car. Kaneki’s wrist dangling under Tsukiyama’s bold hand as he turned the keys to the ignition.

Tsukiyama nodded, a sly smile playing over his curved lips as he began driving. Kaneki looked out the window, feeling better that they were going somewhere for help. Maybe in a few hours Kaneki could be back to his air conditioned apartment, and he would be able to forget about this whole situation.

They weren’t that far down the highway when police sirens began to sound from behind them. Kaneki stiffened, peering through the rearview to find a cop car eyeing him from behind. “Why is he pulling us over?!” Kaneki asked, his voice now frantic again. Tsukiyama began slowing the car, moving over to the side of the road. “I am not very sure, Kaneki.” He says hesitantly.

Somehow Kaneki knew that tsukiyama might have a clue why. “Why do you answer that way?” Kaneki asked, growing even more frustrated at the man. Tsukiyama didn’t respond, sitting silently as they both waited for the cop to climb out of his car and walk over the the window.

“Officer?” Tsukiyama said, looking up out of the open window as a tall older man in a dark police uniform stepped up to the window. “Tsukiyma, you were speeding again.” The officers deep voice says, sounding less than pleased to be talking the the purple man. “I can assure you I was going the correct speed. Maybe you are just still upset with me, oui?” Tsukiyama asks confidently. Kaneki could tell the man was still smiling by the way his voice lingered in the air.

The officer clenches his jaw, moving his weight from one foot to another, his hand now on his hip. Both men were silent for a moment, and Kaneki could only wonder what their problem was.

“Besides that, monsieur, we have a problem; no?” Tsukiyama asks, lifted his cuffed hand to where the cop could see it, Kanekis hand yanked up as well.

The cops eyes grew large, but what sounded like a cough turned into hysterical laughing coming from the man. He began laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear away from his eyes. “This isn’t a laughing matter, I am handcuffed to someone!” Tsukiyama now yells at the man. Kaneki was taken aback by his sudden seriousness, but the police man continued to laugh even more. “You deserve all of this Tsukiyama, you piece of trash!.” The police man giggled hysterically as he waved a finger at the man.

Kaneki couldn’t help but cringe at the harsh words, I mean Tsukiyama seemed pretty fine despite the fact that he seemed slightly badshit crazy.

Tsukiyama couldn’t beg anymore to be unhandcuffed because the police had scurried off to his car flustered with laughter faster than they both could think.

Tsukiyama had buried his head into the steering wheel, swearing in french as what it seemed like.

“Can we not just go to the actual police station?” Kaneki asked, not wanted to distress the man much more. Mostly because he was afraid of Tsukiyama growing mad, which wouldn’t be nearly as intimidating not being handcuffed to him.

“It’s not use!.” Tsukiyama groaned, rubbing his temple with his free hand. “He was the only one soft on me.” The man then added. Tsukiyama must really be a fuck up if he had the police turned against him. He didn’t know who he should be more afraid of at this point.

“Doesn’t the person who lent you the cuffs have a key?” Kaneki asked, trying to stay calm. Tsukiyama looked over to him, his eyebrows pinched together in utter concern. “You should know monsieur, I am not the put together man I appear to be.” Tsukiyama said, his voice lowering. Kaneki looked down at the floor board, realized that Tsukiyama appeared much of a mess when he barged in the shop when he first saw him. “I’ve simply lost my trust in those around me, and I am simply jaded. Please, I apologize; for I simply cannot get you the key today.” Tsukiyama begins, his voice utterly apologetic.

Kaneki didn’t panic as much as he expected, he simply nodded, feeling a disgusting headache coming on. “I promise no harm will be done to you, and we go wherever you need to.” Tsukiyama said assuringly. His voice almost made Kaneki feel more comfortable about the situation, which was quite bizarre.

“Just take me to your house, we’re better off figuring out how to get out of these cuffs there. I am sure there’s tools or someone with a spare we can find to break them off. Until then we can’t really do anything other than that. Besides, it's not safe to be like this one the road.” Kaneki proposed with a deep sigh.

Kaneki was right, there really was no other thing to do at this point, at least according to tsukiyama. So with that the purple haired man nodded somberly, starting the car back up and heading down the highway once more.

Kaneki closed his eyes as they sped down the road, hoping this could all just be one weird and horrible dream. Hell, it might as well just be that way. Kaneki had never even heard of a situation as this one.

“Do you go to school, Kaneki?” Tsukiyama asked, making Kaneki open his eyes back up to look at the man. Their handcuffs hands were both resting on the console, and kaneki made sure his were resting as far away as Tsukiyamas as possible; which sadly was not that far.

“I am a college freshman.” Kaneki answered, his voice tired out and quiet.

“Coastway?” Tsukiyama asks, raising his shaped eyebrows. “Yea, how do you know?” Kaneki asks, suspicious as to why Tsukiyama would know the name of his college.

Tsukiyama chuckles slightly “I am a third year at coast way.” He tells Kaneki. Kaneki looks over a Tsukiyama, the man sure did look young but not like the college kids he was use to seeing.

“That’s surprising.” Kaneki says, his eyes big. “Are you saying I’m old?” Tsukiyama asks, laughing slightly. Kaneki nodded “No, you look really young. It’s just you look more mature. That’s all.” Kaneki says, sounding sorry that he could’ve offended Tsukiyama.

“More mature hm? If only looks matched personalities.” Tsukiyama sighed, sounding more normal than he sounded a while ago.

“I am very sorry I got you into this, You see...I don’t always think things completely through. It’s a fatal flaw of mine.” Tsukiyama explains, more sorrow buried in his voice.

It was as if the man's attitude had took a rapid turn.

“We all have flaws.” Kaneki told the man, smiling warmly. Tsukiyama had turned to look at the boy and their eyes met. Tsukiyama smiled, not really examining all of Kaneki’s face until now. Kaneki felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was being looked straight at by the man, so he moved his head to look back out the window again.

He sighed again, hugging over his stomach with his free arm. “Well Kaneki I must say, you seem to be aging much more gracefully. You look like a child.” tsukiyama hums, not embarrassed slightly from his words.

“I’m twenty, jeez.” Kaneki says, not as offended as he wished he was at being called a child. Kaneki peeked over a Tsukiyama, whose curved lips were not twisted back into a smirk. “Don’t be ashamed Kaneki, even woman would pray for skin like yours.” Tsukiyama points out blantly.

Kaneki stays quiet, not knowing how exactly to respond to this. He looked back out the window, the day slowly begin to fade as he noticed it was actually getting late now.

It had not been very long to begin with, but he had gone on his walk when it wasn’t to insanely hot out. Which of course resulted in it being later in the day.

The sun was going down rather quickly, and Kaneki admired as the sky carefully went from pastel blue to purples and violets; bursting into blood orange as it hit the flat horizon outside the car window.

All Kaneki wanted was to go home, where his apartment was quiet and empty. He had gotten much too comfortable with his loneliness, and he liked to keep it that way. All he needed was books and a quiet place to sit. They seemed to become his favorite things lately.

“Bienvenue, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama swooned as he pulled the car up to a ridiculously large house, speckled with windows and polished stone. Kaneki couldn’t have expected less now that he thought of it, the man was wearing what looked like a really pricy cardigan.

“I would have taken you down to my apartment, but my parents have been out of town so I moved in for the weekend.” Tsukiyama explained. “It’s a bit roomy, but I like it.” he says, smiling up at the house.

Kaneki looked at the man, how did he even exist? How could someone like Kaneki even end up in a situation like this? He didn’t know, and there was no way he could find out.

Kaneki didn’t believe in fate, but was this really a work a free will?

 


End file.
